The Aphrodite Infection
by Frostbytefire
Summary: The blade of Aphrodite was a powerful weapon against evil but if its blade touched, the lovelorn, unhinged passion would control their life and quicken their death.
1. Chapter I

The Aphrodite Infection

The blade of Aphrodite was a powerful weapon against evil but if its blade touched, the lovelorn, unhinged passion would control their life and quicken their death.

"Abbie let it bleed!" Katrina held her hand over the sink as the dazed woman leaned against her. The infection was spreading too fast. It would unlock her inhibitions and make her vulnerable to men. Katrina circled her arm around the shorter woman's waist and began to chant trying to stop the green infection that she could see in Abbie's arm. Katrina looked out of the bathroom and saw her husband and Nick Hawley locked in battle. The man had cut Abbie on purpose he knew what the touch of the steel on a woman's flesh would do. He wanted her from the first time that he saw her and seized his opportunity. Katrina could hear them grunting out insults and accusations at each other. Secretly she wanted it to happen. Ichabod involved himself with Abbie's life too deeply for her comfort. She knew that he had kissed her on one occasion even if it was to wake her from one of Henry's spells. Any man could have woke her but he wanted to. Her plan to watch the Horseman had backfired against her. All she had done was give her husband time to know this woman who was bleeding in her arms now. The Horseman had released her but still Ichabod sought the company of Abigail. After the infection had its way with her body, she would die. Katrina turned away from the men, closed her eyes, and began chanting trying to slow the infection.

"You wanted her too and you are just jealous that I am the one that can morally have her." Ichabod's fist slammed into Nick's jaw and sent the man into the wall. Ichabod followed his forearm into the man's throat.

"You are the filth of this earth. Worse than any demon that I have encountered. She will never be yours!' Ichabod used his height and weight to press his forearm harder into Nick's throat. The man gagged for breath trying his best to punch his attacker in the face.

Katrina slowly opened her eyes hearing the words from Nick and she knew that they were true. She knew that her Ichabod loved another. The chanting of her voice began to lose its power. The green infection began to move up Abbie's arm with ferocity. The witch had never seen such speed before as it greedily claimed Abbie's body. Even this vile menace wanted this woman. Abbie suddenly pulled away from Katrina and tried to grab her gun on the sink but the man grabbed it first. Katrina tried to talk but she could not. She instantly knew why. She looked out the bathroom door and saw Henry and his Hessian in Abbie's house.

* * *

Ichabod and Nick sat tied together with a gun trained on them. Katrina sat tied to a chair beside the men. Abbie lay on the sofa as Henry watched her from the kitchen. "What a wonderful surprise to catch you not watching as you should be."

"Henry Abigail is dying you have to save her if there is anything inside you worth redeeming."

The Hessian chuckled as their leader walked towards the sofa. A light sheen of moisture covered her body as she whimpered from the slight discomfort the infection caused.

"The Aphrodite infection is a curious thing to women. It will either kill them or make them wanton." Henry touched Abbie's long neck and ran his fingers down the moist skin.

"She will want comfort from her condition. But the witch wants her to die. Did you know that father? She is jealous of your feelings for Abigail."

The way he said her name and lifted her small hand to his lips made Ichabod's skin crawl. He could see the look of desire in his eyes as he continued kissing up her arm.

"You leave her alone!" Nick yelled. The Hessian holding the gun on the two men kicked Nick in the ribs and he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Ichabod watched the smile form on his son's lips and fought against his bonds. "She will never want you even with the infection in her veins. She will know that you are evil and she will fight against you."

Henry ignored his father's protest as he leaned over Abbie's body and stared down at her sleeping face. "She is very beautiful isn't she father. I can see why you wish to end your connection to the witch and begin one with her…However that would not be honorable so I will take her in your place before I give her to Moloch as a gift."

"NO!" How Ichabod managed to get to his feet dragging Nick with him was a feat that Henry did not see coming. The Warlock pulled away from the vulnerable woman beneath him on the sofa to confront his father. Ichabod easily broke his bonds running on pure adrenalin and desire he had to save Abbie. Katrina felt her bonds weaken as Nick struggled to untie them. Ichabod kicked one of gunmen into Henry and the two fell back he fought the other two gunmen for their weapons. Nick tackled one of them. Henry pushed his way to his feet and began to use his powers but Katrina ran at him and pushed him over the coffee table behind him.

Abbie could hear the conflict in her home but that did not worry her. She slowly got off the sofa and wandered through her house until she found the front door. It opened for her and Abbie walked out of her house. She paused on the slate walkway as the cool wind blew through ther hair and cooled down her body. She closed her eyes and waited until the wind stopped before walking out into the street. She headed for the woods behind her home.

* * *

He saw her as she stepped through the tangle of trees into the clearing where he had tracked Henry. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the soft grass as she walked towards the moonlit stream to cool down. He watched the abundant flesh in the black underclothing bounce with every stumbling footstep she took. The sudden twinge in his body intrigued Abraham. He had waited two hundred years for Katrina only to let her go. His obsession with her had diminished the moment he retrieved his head. Abraham had gone rogue. He catered to no one and did as he pleased. He had all of his power at his command and he planned to use it for his own gain. Moloch disowned him and placed a price on his head. He welcomed all to try to kill the Horseman of death but all had failed. He held his axe in hands ready to take her head until she removed her shirt. She had not seen him yet. He doubted this would be her behavior if she had but then he noticed the infection running through her blood. Henry had gone to kill the witnesses. How had she escaped him unmolested? He watched her remove her shoes, socks, and then pants and continue towards the water. Daredevil pawed the ground waiting for his master's command to take after the woman. Abbie stopped walking hearing the horse snorting in anger. She raised her head and looked to her left. She saw the big blonde sitting atop his mount holding his weapon of death that glowed anticipating cutting her throat. She turned and faced her enemy breathing deeply he was going to kill her but she was unable to overcome the infection running through her body. The cool wind blew but this time she covered her seminude body from the air. He heard her whimper of discomfort and Abraham spurned Daredevil slowly towards the shivering woman. He watched her long black hair swirl around her as if a cape that protected her from nothing. He watched her skin goose bump as the winds power increased. He sheathed his weapon as Daredevil came closer to the woman. Abraham leaned down in his saddle and picked up the cold bundle of flesh. He seated her in his lap and turned daredevil towards his home. Her small body clung to his seeking warmth. Abraham held her tighter and commanded Daredevil to hurry.

* * *

Ichabod would not relinquish his hold on Henry's neck no matter how hard Katrina tried to stop him. Nick searched the house looking for Abbie. He came back into the front room and grabbed one of the Hessian. "Where is she?"

Ichabod released his son and shoved Katrina away. He saw the opened door and ran towards it. Katrina was on his heels. Nick released the man and took off after them. Henry gagged on the floor but smiled. He would find her first. The infection was just beginning and she would be complaint to the first man that touched her. Henry slowly sat up.

'We have the advantage. The master has sent his pets to track her we will have her soon. Come let us delay them." Four of his men slowly rose and grabbed their weapons. Henry stood and straightened his glasses. He touched his throat and smiled. He father did have a violent streak inside of him. He wanted to see more especially when he took Abigail for himself.

"Let us hurry I have a hunger for her now."

* * *

She liked the powerful smell on his neck beneath the redcoat uniform. She ran her nose over the scent and breathed deeply. His strong aroma filled her senses and made her snuggle closer to his warm frame. She drew her knees up trying to warm every part of her body against his. Abraham released the reigns, wrapped his other arm around her body, and heard her sigh as his heat formed a cocoon around her. The twinge in his body grew into a full body ache. He knew what ran through her veins made her complaint to him. This was why Henry attacked now of all days. He had created this. He had brought this infection to her skin. Her hair tickled his nose as it flew around their entwined bodies. He would take her somewhere safe and secluded to allow the infection to clear. Her soft moan made his flesh jump with need. He liked her weight against his chest. He liked how she submitted to him instantly. He had seen her fight and knew it was there just suppressed by the infection. However, some of this was this woman. They had met before and he had not attacked her then. Henry was his target and she and Ichabod just happened to be there. He had actually saved her from harm by a Hessian member. She just stared at him then and ran away as he watched her go without thinking that he would meet her again in this condition.

Daredevil stopped at the secluded home made out of up of over grown tree roots. Abraham threw his leg over the saddle and held his light bundle in his arms as he slid down from his saddle. He walked towards his home with heavy steps. Abbie was too busy smelling his neck to notice where they were. Her arms surrounded his neck as Abraham held her with one arm and opened the door to his home. He left her lips on his neck and quickly set her down on her feet. Abbie stood where he put her and watched him walk towards the fireplace. He removed his axe and flicked it towards the kinder in the bottom and a fire enveloped it. Abraham turned towards his captive woman and released the straps of the sheath that secured around his body. He removed the sheathed weapon from his body and placed the weapon in the corner. He stared at her as he removed the redcoat. His eyes moved down her seminude body with possession on his mind. He could kill both factions by taking this female as his. Abraham walked towards her and towered over her as she stared up at him. His lips lowered towards hers. Abbie stood on the tips of her toes and smashed her lips to his as brutal as she could. Abraham forced her against the wall behind her. He held her at bay with one hand as he stared at her through his blond hair hanging over his face. She was not going to let him do this gently and that excited him more than he wanted. Many in purgatory wanted him but he felt nothing and now this infected enemy wanted what he had denied everyone. A whimper escaped her as his body and lips overwhelmed her. He pushed her harder into the wall as his hands roamed her body paying most attention to the under clothing that she still wore. Abbie tried to keep up with his hungry mouth but it moved down her neck. She screamed when she felt his teeth and then the bite. Abraham backed away from her licking the blood from his lips watching her stare at him as her body swayed as she fainted. His arms easily held her weight as he walked towards his bed.

The crackling fire woke her from her slumber. Abbie winced when she tried to stretch. Her hand went to the throbbing pain in her neck. She felt the bandage over the wound and she saw the Horseman watching her. He had removed his shirt and stood there before the fire warming something. He took it from the fire and walked towards her. He kneeled beside the bed and stared into her deep brown eyes. He could see the infection still flowing within them. This infection would fight to live within this woman. He would have to be cunning to outwit it.

"Drink this,"

Abbie look at the warm cup. "What is it?"

"It will help you."

Abbie smiled at him and touched his face. "What will it help with?"

Abraham leaned into her. "It will help you survive me."

She chuckled and took the cup. "Will it be that devastating?"

Abraham looked down at her exposed breasts. He had removed the rest of her clothing. "Drink,"

Abbie sighed and did, as he wanted. Abraham watched her and took the cup when she was finished. He set it on the table and watched the medicine take effect. Her eyes drooped and then she fell to the pillow asleep.

* * *

"Abbie" her eyes opened and she was back in her home. Ichabod was there with Katrina and Nick. He looked guilty but he did have relief on his face.

She tried to sit up but Ichabod would not let her. "Lay still I don't know how you got back here but I am not letting you out of my sight. Someone has stopped the infection but it is still there. We can find a way to kill it but you need to rest."

Abbie nodded as her eyes closed. She could not remember anything after the cut. Katrina looked at her arm and saw the green infection unmoving. Someone with knowledge of herbs did this. Half of her was grateful the other half was not. Ichabod would be here constantly. She would have to find a cure to get him away from her. Ichabod saw the bandage on her neck but did not remove it. Someone had taken great care with her despite her condition. A good soul had seen to her safety.

"I will help find a cure."

Ichabod stared at her for a moment. 'I am not so sure that is a good idea."

"I will do anything to keep you happy Ichabod. And if I must find a cure for Abigail then I will to make you happy."

Nick watched the two. He could still have Abbie if he was clever enough. He could get the witch on his side. He could have the Aphrodite Infection luring Abbie straight to his bed.

* * *

Abraham pulled his axe from the head of Moloch's pets as Henry and the Hessian watched standing twenty feet from the former assassin. "They led us here."

"Would you like to join them?" Abraham asked the men as he turned to walk back into his home.

"We want no quarrel with you Abraham. We just want Abigail."

Abraham smiled." I have marked her you cannot harm her now. It would be best if you left her alone."

Henry chuckled. "The Aphrodite infection will not lag for long Abraham and soon she will need and crave touch and I will be the one to give her what she desires. "

"Try if you must witch but she will not be yours. Your powers may turn her to you but the infection will repel you. Aphrodite has already chosen her warrior."

"Crane, I will crush him and anyone else. The power within her will be mine. You can watch from here or at my feet."

Abraham turned and the Hessian backed away. "You know that it is not wise challenge me Henry. You do not want me in your game. I will destroy it."

Henry backed as the Assassin stepped forward. "As I have said before Abraham I want no quarrel with you."

Henry and Hessian disappeared into the woods leaving the horseman to his thoughts. She was full of the power from the blade. She would entice many to her to find her warrior. Abraham smiled as he walked into his home he would play this game.


	2. Chapter II

II

"She is a force of evil. Aphrodite will kill her along with anyone it lures to her. If we don't get it out of her we are all in danger."

Ichabod walked from Abbie's door and toward his ex-wife. "Can you do that?"

"Aphrodite is a powerful temptress. She killed without cause. She will do whatever she has to, to stay inside of Abbie until she dies and once she does, she will infect another. Those that she lures to her will die also from her touch. The only way to free her is to trick her out of Abigail's body."

Nick frowned at Katrina's logic. "So you want to damn another soul."

How dare he question her? Katrina straightened her back and anger tore through her body. "I am not the one who damned Abigail and I would not hurt another. Swaying Aphrodite will not be easy as you think. Abbie still has control. With the infection slowed, she has a chance to escape before Aphrodite's powers consume her and others. You must be strong eno…."

"We must find another for the infection."

"What?" Ichabod's words made Katrina blink with bewilderment. Her former husband looked at his rival with a curious expression that Katrina did not miss.

Nick nodded his head. "Yes I agree with you. We must find someone quickly."

Katrina gasped and approached Nick with determined steps. "You damned Abigail for your own pleasure you are to blame for this. You will cause her death."

"She will not help us only hurt us."

The infection had already claimed their minds. Aphrodite had grown stronger since the days when Katrina's coven had trapped her in the sword 300 years ago. She had taken so many back then, fed off their despair and loneliness, and grown powerful. Even from her dormant state, she could still control men.

"There are plenty of other women who can have this curse but not Abbie."

Ichabod nodded. "Yes that librarian or Caroline. She is very lonely."

Katrina watched as both men laughed. She could feel the dark power coursing around them. Nothing good would come from this conversation. How would she get Abigail out of this house safely without them seeing her?

"We both agree that she needs to be saved." Nick said smiling at Ichabod.

"Most assuredly,"

"The witch thinks otherwise."

Ichabod sneered at the red head. "She likes to think that she is right and holds a lot of secrets."

"Why does she think that anyone could stay in love with her?"

Ichabod chuckled. "I don't know I don't love her anymore."

She knew that this was not Ichabod talking but his words were hard to ignore. He wanted Abigail for himself as much as Nick did. "Ichabod you must resist. If she controls you, you will die!"

"Listen to her cackle about this dying nonsense. How did you ever get with that?"

"Abigail was not born yet."

Nick rubbed his beard as he stared at Katrina. "It's a shame."

Ichabod walked into the kitchen and picked up two butcher knives. "She would only get in the way of our gentlemen's game."

Katrina backed away from the two when Ichabod gave Nick the other knife.

* * *

She could hear yelling even in her dreams and that was what woke her. Abbie slowly opened her eyes and the hazy view of her bedroom flooded her vision. A loud crash made her tremble and look towards the door. What was going on in her house and why was she in bed. The last thing that she remembered was talking to Nick about the Aphrodite sword. More sounds of something flying into the wall made Abbie sit up. She instantly regretted her decision. She cried out as the pain in her neck flared. Her hand went to the spot covered with the bandage. How did she get this?

The crashing and yelling in the other room ended and Abbie turned her attention to the door as footsteps came closer. Her body rolled towards the edge of the bed on its own volition. Abbie grabbed on to the sheets as her feet tried to walk away from her. Her right hand tried to pull her left hand from the sheets. This is when she saw the dark green fluid flowing through her veins. All the hideous information of how she got the wound came flooding back to her, Abbie's right hand pulled the sheet away and her feet walked her to the mirror. Abbie looked at her reflection and saw herself standing inside of a golden skinned woman. A scream escaped her as her hands fixed her hair and then arranged her nightdress so that her breasts were visible. Abbie tried her best to stop her hands but it seemed impossible. She heard laughter as her feet headed for the door. Her hand raised towards the knob but the door flew open before her.

Katrina stared into the green eyes of Aphrodite. "Back demon!"

Abbie screeched at Katrina even as she tried to talk. Katrina pushed Abbie's infected body into the wall. Aphrodite wrestled with her.

"Abbie! Help me! We can't let her out of this room we have to leave or she will kill them."

What was she talking about? She knew what was inside of her. Abbie's hands shook as she fought for control of them. She stopped her knees from making contact with Katrina's midsection and slowly made her arms cease their attack. Aphrodite screamed with anger as the host began fighting her. The potion slowed her power and gave the human the advantage. Aphrodite could still sense the men outside the room sprawled on the floor. She surged with power and woke them.

The chuckling from the demon as she faded away made Katrina turn around just in time to see Ichabod running towards the door with his knife raised. A few words from the witch slammed the door in his face and sealed it. Abbie collapsed against Katrina.

"Abbie we have to escape the door will not hold them long. They will hunt for you."

Abbie nodded. "Win...dow."

* * *

Driving a car was something new for Katrina. She swiped a few parked cars but once she got into the open road, she was fine. She would take them somewhere they would not look. She could bind Aphrodite's powers for a while until she figured out how to get her out of Abbie.

"What is it?" Her voice was weak.

Katrina frowned. "It is Aphrodite and she is not a goddess for love. She hates women. She hates that type of woman that took her love away from her. She is a vengeful and jealous woman. She could not have the love that she wanted so she sold her soul to Moloch for the power of beauty thinking that this would win her love back. However as always with Moloch, there was price. She had to kill to keep her power. She decided to kill women in most heinous way that she could imagine. She wanted them humiliated, disfigured, and destroyed for all times. She discovered that the more men that her victim drew to her the more powerful she would become. She would feed from their damned souls and then kill her host. She had killed hundreds in a nearby village before the townspeople begged for my coven's help. It took all ten of us to imprison her into the sword and throw it into the lake of fire. We hoped that it would burn but it did not."

Abbie closed her eyes. "Are people going to die because of me?"

Katrina sighed. "I am trying to avoid that but you have to help me. "Ichabod says that you are strong. I need you to be strong. The potion will help you."

Katrina looked over at the silent woman and saw that she was sleeping. She had to find a place quickly. She turned onto an exit ramp. She followed the sway of the trees and drove into a beautiful cove filled with massive mansions. She picked the home in the middle of the street. She pulled into a driveway where a family sat outside having dinner. The husband and his wife stood and frowned as the witch got out of the car.

"Who are you?"

The witch spoke a few words and Abbie felt the flash of light rather than saw it. Her door opened and a man gently gathered her body from the car and carried her towards the house. Katrina looked around the quiet neighborhood before walking inside.

* * *

Ichabod saw the blood on the door and stared at it before realizing that it was his blood. He dropped the knife and stumbled to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand. The house was a mess. He could still feel the remnants of magic floating around the room. Katrina had defended herself against them and fled with Abbie. She was trying to tell them what to do but he could not hear her. He could only the voice of a woman telling him that she wanted to take Abbie away from him. How could he save Abbie if he could not get near her without trying to harm anyone?

Nick Hawley was still on the floor. Ichabod stared down at the blonde haired interloper. He wanted the same thing that he wanted. He could not blame him but his tactics would bring them death.

Nick groaned from the floor. "What…"

"Katrina happened and from the looks of this room we tried to kill her and take Abbie. You have damned her and us. We have to find her."

Nick rubbed his head. "And do what if we get near her we will try to kill each other."

"Then we stop anyone else from getting near her. We have to help Katrina by giving her time."

"You trust her alone with Abbie. She hates her because. You treated Katrina as if she was some mud on your shoe. She will not save Abbie she will only make it worse."

Ichabod frowned at the man's words. "True I have not been cordial to her but we are no longer together. She knows that I care for her but I also care very deeply for Abbie."

Nick slowly sat up. "And that is why she will set Aphrodite free."

Ichabod walked over the scruffy looking man holding his head. "You have already done that and you owe Abbie this and you will help me defend her or I will kill you myself."

Nick stared up into the angry blue eyes of the man standing over him. He looked as if he would do it now the way he gripped that butcher knife. "Alright so how do we stop your son? He will be able to find her first. We do not have any supernatural friends."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. "Well he is not a friend but he can find supernatural things and he hates witches."

Nick dropped his hands from his head and exposed his chest to the knife. "Right here in the heart because I am not going after the damn Horseman. That is a stupid plan."

"We follow the Horseman! He will get involved and lead us to Henry. It is his nature. He despises my entire family. He will have no problem finding them."

"What do we do wait outside his house until he goes out for the night."

Ichabod continued staring down at the man. Nick sighed and then stood. 'Well first we are going to have to get some weapons. I am not going on the Horseman's turf without something to shot at him."

"We can't attack him we just have to follow him and find Henry. "Nick nodded. The feeling of deception filled Ichabod's body. He could not trust this man as far as he could throw him. He would take any opportunity to take Abbie. Ichabod stared at the frowning man staring at him thinking the same thing.

"We have to trust each other Hawley. We have to do this for Abbie."

Nick nodded. "I don't want Abbie to die. I will be there when you need me."

* * *

Abbie woke from her rest feeling strong and secure that she controlled her body. She opened her eyes and sat up. The pain in her neck flared. Her hand went to the spot.

"I am sorry but I can't heal that. Your body must do that on its own."

Abbie looked up at Katrina as she walked into the room with a tray of food. She set it on the table beside the bed.

"How did I get it? Aphrodite?"

"No Abraham."

The breath in her body escaped her mouth as she stared at the witch sitting down on the bed. "How,"

"After you were infected Aphrodite was disoriented and you wandered into the hollows. Abraham was there. He was not looking for you. He was hunting."

"Hunting what?"

"His enemies; he hates us all but he mostly hates me."

Abbie picked up a fork full of potatoes. "Why would he hate you?"

Katrina shivered. "I promised him that we would help him escape Moloch but my coven wanted no part in his freedom. They did not care that he wanted life. On the day, we were to cast the spell to separate him from the demon, we summoned him, and he took Abraham into the depths of hell. For 200 years, he fought his way out of his prison. Freedom was not what drove his desire it was revenge. We betrayed the Horseman. We caused him unimaginable pain and suffering. He will walk the earth killing every witch that he can find."

"Is this mark so that you know he saw me."

"No he wanted me to know that he saved you from a quick death by giving you the potion."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants to punish me."

Abbe wiped her mouth and looked away from Katrina. "Because you don't like me and think that I want Ichabod."

Katrina got off the bed. "I know that he wants you and does not need any demon to make him feel desire."

"If you think that why are you helping me? You can just leave. I can stay away from people." Katrina turned and faced the beautiful frowning woman.

"The binding spell that I placed on you would fade and Aphrodite would gain power. As long as I am with you, she will linger and not harm you or anyone else. This will give us time to find a cure."

"Why would you want to find a cure for me since I am obliviously trying to steal your husband?"

"He is not my husband."

Abbie calmed her anger seeing the sadness on Katrina's face. "We just work together. People tend to get close but that does not mean anything but friendship."

"Does Ichabod know this? Have you told him this?"

Abbie glared at the frowning woman. "Look I don't care what you think about Ichabod and me because no matter what I tell you it won't matter."

"What am I to think you two are always together or planning to meet somewhere?"

"How would you know that unless you are following him?"

Katrina turned away from Abbie and walked towards the door. "I will return later for the tray."

Abbie watched the door close behind the witch.

* * *

"She is no longer there. Your father and Mr. Hawley are all that remain at Miss Mills home." The Hessian leader's voice sounded angry as he walked into the dimly lit room that held his master. He wanted nothing but to please his injured warlock.

Henry grimaced as the healer placed herbs on the wound on his chest. His mother had done this to him. She did not even hesitate when she saw Ichabod in trouble. She was a lost soul if she thought the love of her life would return to her. He was far past her now. He had his sights set on Abigail.

"Your mother has her somewhere we are sure of that."

Henry chuckled gently." She is only doing this to seek a place in Ichabod's heart. She is foolish if she thinks he can forgive all the secrets and magic she has done over the years. Once I rest a bit I will do a location spell and we will track her down."

"She is a powerful witch will you be strong enough."

Henry smiled at his general. "Moloch will provide us with help."

"But that will draw the Horseman to us."

Henry closed his eyes feeling the herbs working. "Sacrifices must be made to have what we desire. We must be quick when we find her."

The Hessian leader nodded. "I will ready the men."

* * *

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

Nick quickly took the ball from Ichabod and placed it back on the shelf. "Don't touch anything,"

Ichabod frowned and opened the burlap sack he had while Nick placed relics inside. "That ball would blow half the state if you squeezed it."

"Why do you have it? You have proven that you will endanger everyone to have what you want."

Nick sighed and turned around and faced his nemesis. "I did not know that there was some demon inside the sword when I cut Abbie. That woman said nothing about that. She said it would grant me the one that I wanted with a single touch. She has never lied to me before and we have done business together countless number of times."

"Who was she?"

"Madam Greta, she an unremarkable woman but her hair is a strange mixture of white hair with burn marks throughout it. I saw her once without her wig. It looked as if she got too close to fire and ducked just in time."

"Why would she lie to you?"

"I don't know why but I plan on asking her that when I see her again. I think she wanted me to unleash Aphrodite."

"She was a worshipper." Ichabod raised an eyebrow when Nick placed guns in the sack.

"No I think she's a witch. Maybe Katrina knows her."

"Katrina would not associate with evil. She is good."

Nick walked towards the ball on the shelf. "Is she strong enough to stop Aphrodite because if she is not we may have to resort to something desperate."

Ichabod looked the black ball. "You think that it will get that desperate."

Nick gently picked up the ball, put it in a box, and then put it in the bag. "If we fail we can't let her out of Sleepy Hollow agreed?"

The silence from the tall British man made Nick nervous. Everyone would die if they were not successful. Ichabod sighed. "Agreed,"

* * *

Katrina stood at the closed door to Abbie's bedroom feeling conflicted about going inside and seeing her. She was wrong to yell at her. Abbie was facing misery and all she could think of was Ichabod. Katrina sighed and softly knocked on the door.

Abbie stared out the window feeling horrible. The only reason she was still herself was because of Katrina. She had even attacked the man that she loved to save her. She had no cause to be angry with her. The soft knock on the door made her turn and face it. "Come in,"

Katrina walked in and saw that Abigail had eaten all her food. That was a good sign that she would maintain her strength. She would need it. The women stared at each other for a while and then both blurted out apologies.

Abbie walked towards Katrina. "No I am sorry. You have done so much for me and I upset you with nonsense about Ichabod."

Katrina shook her head. "You have done nothing but been loyal and good Abigail it was my fault for being selfish."

Katrina walked towards Abigail and extended her hand which Abbie grabbed with both of hers. "I am grateful for you."

The two women smiled and Katrina grabbed Abbie's other hand in hers.

"Mistress Katrina we have guests" The owner of the house stood in the doorway waiting for instruction.

Katrina closed her eyes and discovered her guests.

"Who are they are?" Abbie felt the witch tense before she released her hands.

"It is my coven."

"Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that like your family?"

Katina nodded at the man at the door and he left. "Not when you leave them this meeting could become unpleasant."

Abbie shook her hands wishing she had her gun. "What do you want me to do? Do they know about the infection?"

"No, it is impossible for them to read through my spell. I will go see what they want."

Katrina turned to leave but Abbie followed her. "I am going with you."

"No you need to stay here."

Abbie frowned at the woman. "You don't know me well. I am not letting you get hurt because of some disagreement. You are my only chance at living. I am going."

Nine women covered with gray cloaks stood in the living room staring at Katrina and Abbie. Silence lasted for five minutes before a woman with long white hair spoke. "Katrina,"

"Lady Margret what brings you here?"

"You do. The humans need us again."

Katrina frowned at her words. "What do you mean?"

Lady Margret looked at Abbie. "She is infected."

She could not know that. She did not possess the power to break Katrina's spell. There was something off about this witch. Something was shielding her appearance. "Why is there an aura around you? What are you hiding from us?"

Anger disfigured Lady Margret's face as she stepped towards Katrina. "This is not about me this about your ill-advised attempt to save the walking dead. She is a hopeless case. Give her to us and we will humanely end her life and trap Aphrodite again. The humans will embrace us again."

Abbie watched Katrina. She was not listening to the witch she was doing something else. The lead witch began to grimace with pain as she fought against Katrina. Her appearance began to distort as the two fought on a psychic plane. After a few more seconds, Lady Margret's appearance transformed into a woman with thinning hair filled with burned marks. Abbie heard Katrina gasp.

"You went back into the lake of fire to retrieve the sword. This is why your hair has burned. You gave the sword to Mr. Hawley and I have no doubt you failed to tell him what danger and death it would bring. You did this for your own need for praise and power as a savior to the humans. You loved that too much and now I see you will do anything to have it again."

Katrina stepped forward and glared at her former leader." I say no. You come and take her if you can."


	3. Chapter III

III

She wandered the Hollow woods as if in a daze. She did not remember how she came to be here or why her mind was so jumbled. She knew it was the cause of her memory loss. She felt as if she were fighting someone or something. Abbie clung to the tree in her path as she closed her eyes to gain her balance. Even with her eyes closed everything still spun out of control. She whimpered as the spinning sensation increased. A female's voice began rising in volume in her head. The name of the entity returned to her memory. This was Aphrodite trying to regain control She could hear the evil spirit telling her to go back the way she came but Abbie knew that she should not listen to the voice. Katrina said she was trying to control her and only got disoriented when…... Abbie leaned against the tree holding her head trying to remember what made the evil spirit weak. She could not remember the rest of what Katrina had said but she knew that she was safer when the evil voice was not in control.

Pain began to take over her thoughts and Abbie slowly opened her eyes and saw the blood on her shirt. She did not remember how she had gotten hurt. A sound in the distance of cracking branches made the disoriented woman raise her head towards the sound. She saw him standing there with his axe in his right hand. He held the head of two women by the hair in his left hand. The image of the dripping blood from the decapitated heads was not what frightened her it was the darkness of the blonde demon's eyes staring back at her. A sound of fear escaped her as she slowly walked around the tree placing it between them as the Horseman approached her. Abbie was unable to move from the tree and leaned back against the bark exhausted from the loss of blood and the dizziness in her head. The sound of leaves and branches cracking under the foot of her pursuer grew louder as the Horseman reached the tree. Abbie closed her eyes feeling his presence coming around the tree to stand in front of her. She could feel his hot breath scorching the skin on her face. She heard the sound of the heads falling to the forest floor. The sound of fear came from her throat in the form of whimpers as the hand of the demon touched her bleeding right breast. Heat and energy ran through her body and the dizziness stopped. Abbie grabbed onto his wrist with both hands and gasped as the memory of how she came to be here came flooding back to her.

{One hour earlier}

"How noble of you Katrina. You think that fighting us will help her. You can't cure her now. The infection is almost complete. The binding spell that you conjured for her will not hold up. Aphrodite will consume it and her. We will be needed again. Why can't you see this as a good thing? Why must you be different?"

Katrina shook head. "How can harming someone for your own gain be a good thing? You have lost your way Lady Margret and in turn have led the others astray. You will burn in that pit that you retrieved the sword from."

One of the witches in the room noticed the bite mark on Abbie's neck. "How did she receive that mark on her neck? It is not the work of the entity Aphrodite."

Katrina looked at her gathered coven. "It is the mark of the Horseman. It is his blood that stopped the infection from growing."

Abbie held her stomach remembering the tea she had with Abraham at his home. The warm concoction contained some of his blood. Her stomach lurched with disgust. The witches all pulled their hoods from their heads and glared at Katrina.

Lady Margret balled her hands into fists. "Do you know what you have done. She has his blood. He will know where we are. He will kill us. She is a beacon to him and he will come. You have led him to us."

Katrina stood her ground as Lady Margret's eyes turned black. Abbie slowly moved closer to the table beside her and picked up the candelabra sitting on top of it. She would use it if she got the chance.

"You want us to die." One of the other witches blurted out as she gasped.

"You feel guilty about the Horseman and want to make amends to that demon warrior." Another added as she read Katrina's mind. The red haired witch could not stop them all from using their power against her if they worked as a group.

Lady Margret bared her teeth as she spoke. "You can feel guilty if you wish but we do not. He deserved his fate and now he is powerful. Why should he regret that? I feel no guilt with my decision. He was weak to give in to Moloch. We had no obligation to such a weak man. His freedom would not benefit us even you saw that."

"His need for justice is greater than even Aphrodite can overcome. She is powerless while he lives. I can cure her if you leave her be. We can all atone for our mistake if you just leave right now."

You stay here and die but we will take the woman and set Aphrodite free."

"We were to help the weak."

Lady Margret smiled at her former sister. "Plans have changed Katrina.'

Katrina stood her ground as her coven advanced on her. The front door suddenly flew off its hinges and men with weapons suddenly ran into the room. The witched turned at see the interlopers. Henry walked into the house smiling.

"Good evening ladies I am not here to break up your reunion but my mother has something that I want desperately."

Abbie backed away as did Katrina. Two of Henry's men suddenly fell to the ground and Ichabod and Nick entered the room.

"ABIGAIL!" Ichabod yelled as he raised his gun towards Katrina and fired. The witch created a shield around herself and Abbie.

"RUN!" Katrina's voice spurred Abbie's feet into action and ran towards the stairs but all her strength suddenly left her and she fell to the wooden steps. Heat entered her body and took more of her strength. She watched as bullets flew around the room deflected by the shield from the witches. Eventually, the hessian had to go hands on and then the blood started to flow from the witches and the humans.

Henry smiled at his prize laying there on the stairs waiting for him. He walked towards her but Ichabod tackled him. Nick seized this opportunity to run to Abbie's side. He smiled at her and helped her to her feet.

"I will keep you safe and happy my love." Abbie pushed at him trying to escape his grasp but her strength faded. The infection tumbled inside her body causing dizziness. Something was making it fear and lose power. The voices of the coven entered Ichabod's mins as he grappled with his son. He raised his head and saw Nick trying to steal Abigail. He quickly got off Henry and ran towards Nick.

"You lied to me! You said that you loved me." He tried to strangle Abbie but Nick grabbed him and the two began wrestling.

Katrina and Lady Margret stared at each other as they prepared to battle until Henry walked over to them. "I will kill the loser and take her for myself and…"

A powerful feeling came over the combatants in the room. The sounds of war ceased as all paused and turned towards the direction that the force was the strongest. The witches began moving back as the Hessian loaded their guns and aimed them at the approaching force. Katrina looked back at Abbie and saw her walking away as if in a daze from the stairs and towards the kitchen. She prepared to follow but the wall suddenly caved in as Daredevil broke through the bricks, mortar and concrete. The massive beast reared as bullets flew at him. He kicked two Hessian as his rider jumped down from his saddle.

"DEATH!" Lady Margret screamed as Abraham pulled out his axe and came at the coven. They tried to scatter but the heated blade found its target in two of Margret's sisters.

Abbie turned and saw Katrina running towards her but Abraham grabbed her hair and raised his axe as the other witches ran away from him.

Abbie shook her head and forced her feet to stumble towards the scene. She fell onto Katrina and the axe cut her flesh. Her scream filled the chaotic hall. Abraham slammed Katrina against the wall causing her nose and mouth to bleed. Bullets flew at him and drove the horseman back away from the witch. They could not kill him but they were irritating. Katrina dove for the floor to avoid being hit. She wiped her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her dress. She ignored the pain in her body and looked for Abigail. Henry had her and was dragging her towards the kitchen. If he got outside she would never find her again. he was more powerful than she was even if he were injured. She quickly got to her feet and ran at her son. She tackled him and dug her nails into his face drawing a scream as she raked them down towards his neck. Henry threw her off. Katrina looked over at Abigail and knew that only the power of Aphrodite could save her from Henry until the Horseman dispatched his attackers. Katrina held out her right hand towards Abbie laying on the floor unconscious because of a spell from Henry.

"I release you from the binding spell."

Abbie suddenly woke. She sat up and smiled at Katrina. Henry held his face and glared at his mother.

Aphrodite chuckled which caused Abbie to do the same. "I told you witch that you cannot hold me."

Katrina began sliding back on the floor towards the basement door. "I will not have too."

Aphrodite screamed causing her host to mimic her. Henry got to his feet and ran out of the back door. Abbie held her head and got to her feet. Aphrodite wanted to get away from the coming presence of the horseman. She could not focus her thoughts when he was near. His power was greater. His revenge was stronger than hers. If she wanted her host to herself, she had to run. Abbie stumbled out the back door and into the cool evening air.

* * *

She lay on something soft and something warm covered her chest. Abbie opened her eyes and saw a fire in the fireplace and an axe leaning against the wall beside the fire. Abbie closed her eyes hearing the heavy footsteps of the Horseman. He came towards the bed. She felt him lift the fabric on her breasts. His warm hand touched the nipple on her right breast and Abbie's eyes flew open. She slapped his hand and scrambled to the far side of the bed. She grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed after she realized that she was naked.

Abraham watched her with a curious expression. "Before you could not get enough of my smell."

"That was this beast inside of me. Your blood keeps her quiet so I heard." Abbie held the sheet tighter as Abraham sat on the bed watching her.

"Her desires are not as great as mine. I have waited centuries for my revenge on the coven of Lady Margret and now I have my chance."

Abbie shook her head. 'You saved me. There has to be some part of you that knows that this is not good. You can't use me as bait. I die every time that she gains power. You are no better than they are if you do this."

Abraham ripped the blanket from her hands and glared at her. "They were to help the weak and troubled but they betrayed me and allowed Moloch to hold me captive for hundreds of years. He tortured me and damned me forever. I will never ascend into heaven. I will walk this earth damned and forgotten because of them. Do you think that I wanted to be this way? Do you think that they deserve praise and honor?"

Abbie had covered her body with her arms as she stared at Abraham with fearful eyes as he spoke. She slowly shook her head in a negative manner to answer his question. He released the blanket and Abbie grabbed it and covered her body again.

Abraham averted his eyes towards the fire in the fireplace. 'Your wound has healed. Next time avoid my wrath and run away.

"She feels shameful that she allowed Lady Margret to betray you. She wants to atone for her mistake. She …"

"I do not care what she feels she did not care what I felt being burned and spiked with heated steel." Abraham turned his gaze from the fire and back towards her.

"I was weak in the beginning but my anger and need for revenge made me stronger. Soon the pain did not matter. I felt nothing and Moloch began to trust me. He gave me power and I hoarded it until I was more powerful than even he was. I fought my way to freedom."

Abbie said nothing as she stared at him. Abraham turned away from her. "My blood keeps you alive. I will not allow Aphrodite to kill you. You are innocent like I was. I will do for you what they did not do for me."

She was not expecting him to start removing his shirt. She began to panic but Abraham made no move to grab her as he laid down with his muscled back towards her. "Rest and then I shall find you some food. They will not come looking for you here. I will keep you safe."

"Until the need to destroy them comes back then I will be set free to die."

He could hear her fear and anger in her voice. Abraham closed his eyes. "If I wish it then it shall happen, now sleep."

Abbie bristled at his command but she slowly lowered herself into the bed trying her best to avoid touching him but he took up more than half the bed. She laid there for a few moments before sleep invaded her body as if he willed it. She would sleep now and later try to talk him out of using her as bait. He was not evil. There was still some good left in him, it was just buried under all his pain.

*()*()*

She was in his arms. Every part of her was touching his naked skin. She did not remember when he had removed his pants. She had no blanket and did not need one. Abbie opened her eyes feeling him move. She quickly pulled her body away from his. Abraham just laid there staring up at her. "You said that you were cold."

Abbie pulled the blanket closer to her body. "I was."

"Did I warm you enough?"

Abbie lowered her eyes to the blanket. "Y... yes."

She felt the bed move and looked up as he sat up and moved closer to her. "She speaks to me."

Abbie looked into his blue eyes. "The thing inside of me."

"Yes, she wants to help me."

"You can't let her help you. She will betray you like they did."

Abraham smiled. "She speaks about you. She speaks about your… innocence and how she wants to destroy it. Make you into nothing."

"You... you can't allow her to do that. She would kill others and I know that you don't care about that but I do. I don't want to kill anyone."

Abraham frowned at her words. "She has offered you to me as payment."

All the air rushed from her lungs and Abbie turned away from her captor. "She says that your inexperience would ruin my plan."

"She just wants to kill me."

The bed shifted and Abbie turned to see the powerful naked body of the Horseman moving away from her. She averted her eyes when he faced her. "Claiming virgins is not on my list right now but I will keep her offer in mind."

Abraham began getting dressed. "I will bring you food and clothing. Stay inside and you will be safe from Aphrodite."

* * *

"We cannot fight against the Horseman!" The youngest member of the coven collapsed in tears missing her sister. The Horseman had taken her head.

Lady Margret rested against the wall of the abandoned cabin that they had found deep on the other side of the Hallow woods. The Horseman's presence was not there. "We need another to deal with him. If he has the woman we will need to take her from him."

"what! We are still worried about that. Who would follow us we brought death to their homes." Another member voiced.

"I understand your doubt but I have someone that I know you will believe in. There is only one person that can stop the Horseman."

"You want to summon that devil…again. His price is always too high."

"We will give him the woman's soul along with the Horseman. He will accept our bargain. He wants revenge as badly as Abraham does. He will come and take his death rider home and we will have what we desire."

"how can we summon him we are missing two members." The sobbing witch spoke through tears. Other members hugged the grieving sister.

Lady Margret frowned at the situation. "There is always Henry."

"He will not help us. He wants the woman for himself. He is under her spell."

"And we can use that to our advantage. He wants to get rid of the Horseman too. We will call a truce until Moloch is raised and the Horseman defeated."

The sisters of the coven nodded in agreement with their leader's plan. "First, we will heal then we will seek out the warlock and bend him to our will."

* * *

Nick stared at Ichabod across from him at the table. "Why were you choking her and shooting at Katrina?"

Ichabod pulled his head from his hands. "I don't know."

"Aphrodite wants you to love not try and kill her."

Ichabod lowered his head into his hands again. "I don't know what came over me. The voice told me to kill them both."

Nick frowned. "The witches I did not count on them being here. We have to protect ourselves against them."

Several of the people that lived in the house began cleaning. Nick watched them for a moment and then Ichabod raised his head from his hands. "They are still under her power. Katrina must still be here.'

Nick looked him. "We are not going to hurt Katrina. She does not have Abbie. As far as we know Henry could have her."

"She would know where he has gone." Nick thought about what he was saying.

"Okay we will look for her but we are not going to hurt her."

Ichabod nodded too quickly for Nick's comfort. The coven was a powerful group and their evil magic would linger. Maybe he should have given Ichabod the other piece of the amulet that he wore. This was not his fault he had no idea that the witches would be there.

"Say that you are not going to hurt her no matter what the voices say."

Ichabod trembled for a moment before gaining his own voice and telling Nick that he should go look by himself.

"Okay you stay here; their power will wear off in about in few hours. I am going to search the house for her." Ichabod nodded and watched him walk out of the formal dining room. He then returned his head to his hands. He could not believe that he tried to shoot Katrina and then try to kill Abbie. Nick was not stronger than he was. Why was he not affected by the witches' words?

The sounds of someone talking made him lift his head. The voice did not sound like Nick. Ichabod grabbed his gun and got out of his chair. He walked out of the dining room and headed for the kitchen. He saw the people there placing food into a huge basket. He walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing food for him."

Ichabod turned too late as Abraham grabbed the gun and held it against Ichabod's chest. He then shoved him against the wall with one hand.

"Abraham, what are you doing here?" He grunted out trying to escape.

"Where are the coven?"

Ichabod grimaced as the weight of the hand grew heavier. The pressure on his chest began to hurt. "I don't know. They ran."

"I have the vessel and she requires rest. If you or the other male follow me I will find you and kill you. You will hunt the coven for me and tell me where they are. You will come to this place in three days. Do you understand me?"

Ichabod nodded. Abraham stared at his face. He was still under the coven's control. Heat poured from Abraham's body and into Ichabod's.

Nick walked into the library and looked around again for signs of Katrina but found none. The amulet was useless around her it only worked against evil. Nick planned to go down into the cellar but the sounds of Ichabod screaming in pain changed his mind. He pulled out his gun and ran back towards the dining room. He found Ichabod on the floor of the kitchen.

"What happened?'

"Abraham has her and said he would kill us if we follow him. We have to get rid of the rest of them."

"You mean the coven."

"Yes he does not like them. We have to find them."

Nick helped him stand. "Why?"

"If we find them for him he will cure Abigail."

Nick looked unbelieving. "He took away the voice and Aphrodite is powerless against him."

"But that means that she will have to stay with him."

"Once he cures her we can rescue her. You have supernatural weapons."

Nick shook his head. "Yes but it's the Horseman. Why would he want to save Abigail? He never paid attention to what we are doing why now."

Ichabod began loading his gun. "What does that matter? He said that he would save her. I would think that you would be happy since you were the one that infected her."

Nick frowned at his words. 'How long have you been waiting to say that. I am happy but the coven will expect us to hunt them down."

"Do you have anything that would protect us."

Nick pulled the other necklace from his pocket and gave it to Ichabod. The tall British man looked at him for a long minute before taking the offered amulet. "A little late but I will forgive you of your selfishness."

The two men walked towards the front hole in the house and walked outside into the fading sunlight. Nick pointed towards the southern part of the Hollow woods.

"I think we should go to the forest away from the Horseman. He hates them more than anything. They would run away and not hide in these houses."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

He found her sitting on the floor before the fire wrapped in the blanket. Her hair freely hanging around her body trying to create more heat. He knew that it would never compare to his body heat. He closed the door and Abbie lifted her head and then stood.

"Where did you get that?" She walked towards him with a smile on her face. She could smell the delicious food. Her stomach growled and she forgot about the cold and nakedness. Abraham set the basket on the table and began removing the food. He set the covered dishes on the table. "the witch is still in the house and the humans are still under her spell."

Abbie watched the face of her captor as he set plates and silverware on the table. "You did not look for her."

"You require food and warmth." Once he finished removing the food he set the basket on the floor. Abraham sat down but Abbie still stood. She waited for clothing but he was ready to eat.

"No clothing,"

"It is nearby; eat first."

Abbie sighed but sat down. She immediately began filling her plate. "Katrina told us that you released her from your pact."

Abraham looked up from spooning food onto his plate. "The only pact we had was that I am going to destroy her and her coven. I knew that she watched me to keep an eye on me. She needed to know where I was so that she would know when to run. She thought that her presence would soften my heart but she just made it easier to find her. Her son is just as naïve to think that I have forgotten my words. They will gather to me and I will slaughter them."

Abbie picked up her fork. "What about the rest of us? We did nothing to you?"

"That is why you are here. You are safe here and will remain that way."

"Until you say otherwise."

Abraham crinkled his brow. "Eat,"

*()*()*

She watched him stand before the fire and stare into it for at least an hour before she leaned over the bed and looked under it.

"What are you doing?"

Abbie sighed. "Looking for board games,"

Abraham stared at her as she raised her head wearing a smirk. "Did you play those, way back when."

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "I was busy killing demons and being punished for it."

The smirk on her face disappeared. Abraham turned away from her and walked towards a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out an old looking chest. Abbie sat up on the bed and then slid off it and walked towards him. Abraham watched her approach. "This is almost as old as I am."

He set the box on the table and then opened it. The chess pieces were expertly carved. She reached in the box and picked up the queen. "Did you do this?"

"Yes,"

Abbie looked over at him. "Here or…

"Here,"

"You have many hidden talents."

"Many think that I know only one thing."

"You are good at that one thing." Abbie said setting the piece back in the chest.

"Not by my choice,"

Abbie looked up at him. "I know that."

He stared at her for a moment before taking the pieces out of the chest along with the board. Abbie sat down and waited for him to set up the board. Abraham set the chest to the side and sat across from her. Abbie made her first move.

"What did you want to be?"

Abraham hesitated before making his move. No one had ever asked him that question. No one had ever been in his house long enough to talk to him. he never wanted anyone in his house. His blue eyes bore in her browns as he answered.

"I wanted to take over my father's estate and right all the wrongs that he committed."

Abraham moved his pawn forward. "Were you at odds with your father?"

"Yes. He wanted everyone to bend to his unrighteous will and I did not. I left home and lived with my grandfather. He was a good man. I learned a lot from him."

Abbie moved another pawn forward. "If he taught you so much how did you end up with Moloch."

Abraham remained silent for a long moment. he moved his pawn forward and then looked across the table at her. She looked like a lost waif wrapped in the blanket with her long black hair shielding some of her face from him. She looked small and soft to him.

Abbie lowered her eyes. Maybe she was asking him too many of the wrong questions.

"My father made a deal with him. Moloch disguised himself as the local priest in our town. He kidnapped my grandfather to get me to come to him. They were going to kill him."

Abbie raised her eyes and met his blue gaze. "They were going to kill him unless I took his place. I took his place and Moloch let him go; but my father… he killed him."

His jaw tightened in anger. "It was the greatest pain of my life. Nothing that Moloch inflicted upon me could ever come close to seeing him die."

"What happened to your father?"

A slow smile formed on the demon's face. "He was the only man that I literally destroyed from the face of the earth."

She did not like the dark look in his eyes. She fingered her chess piece and looked at it.

"Did your grandfather teach you how to carve this."

Abraham's mind turned from darkness and towards the chess board. "Yes. We played often. He wanted me to be a be a good man."

His voice softened as his brow crinkled with concern. He did not think he was a good man. He knew that he was not a good man. He held revenge and destruction in his heart. He wanted to kill and he had.

"You sacrificed yourself for him. You are as good as you can be considering what you have been through. No one could come from that untarnished. I think that he would still be proud of his grandson. You fought for your soul and won."

The demon's hard blue eyes searched her face for a moment before she saw them soften just a little. "Your words will not make me go easy on you."

Abbie gave him a small smile as she moved her next piece.

*()*()*

He still would not get her clothing. She walked around the cabin dragging the blanket around as he watched her.

"You have had centuries of playing chess I am a novice."

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to play for your clothing and you lost."

"I can't walk around in a blanket."

Abraham smirked. "You can remove it if you like."

Abbie kept her back to him so he would not see her panicked face. "I don't want to freeze it gets cold at night. I don't want to be a burden to you that is what gets captives killed."

"There are many reasons to kill a captive none of them involve blankets or clothing." He heard a snicker from her as she suppressed a chuckle. No one ever laughed at him. The only thing that he ever received from human or demon were screams, begging and then horrible screaming. Abraham frowned at her harsh sighing.

"What is it that you want?"

Abbie turned around to face him. "What do you do here? I know that I am probably the only person that has ever come here. What do you do to pass the time?"

*()*()*

The dark leaves tickled her bare feet and Abbie gasped in surprise. The forest was beautiful at night. he still refused to give her the clothing he brought for her. She had to wrap the blanket around her breasts and body and let him carry her through the darkness. The moonlight provided her just enough light to see. He watched her the entire time. Aphrodite submitted to his blood and slept. Her power over this woman was gone as long as he was with her. She had no words only smiles and the need to touch everything natural or supernatural. She forgot that that she was his captive and relaxed against his body. He never had anyone this close to him and still be alive. She was not afraid of him right now nor did she seem that afraid of him in the cabin. She knew that he only wanted her as bait for the witches. She knew that he would let no harm come to her.

Abbie avoided a low hanging branch and her face moved closer to his. He could feel her soft skin on her face and smell her sweet scent. She smiled at him and returned her attention to the nightlife. Abraham frowned at the thumping sound that he heard coming from within him. The sound was unnatural and he was not sure what it was or what it meant. He held his captive tighter and walked deeper into the woods. He wanted to show her the lake and show her more of what he did to pass the time.

* * *

Author's notes

I updated a lot earlier than I expected but I guess that is okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive any errors you probably will find. The Dark Garden is next. I thank you for reading. Frostbytefire


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

* * *

He held her in his arms on his lap as he sat on the river bank. She was quiet as she watched the calm river just roll by them. The steam coming off the water created colorful swirls that Abbie occasionally would reach up and try to touch forgetting about the soft blanket covering her nakedness. Abraham just watched her the entire time. What he could not figure out was this feeling that came over him every time that he stared at her. It was not the same feeling that he felt when he was hunting his prey. He did not wish to harm her. He wished to keep her with him...always. She made strange sensations flow through his body that he thought Moloch had destroyed. He did not know why this woman would conjure these feelings from him. Aphrodite had no hold over him so he did not understand why he felt...soft towards her. He watched her smile as the hot vapors from the river touched the exposed skin of her shoulders.

"Do you come here a lot?"

She did not face him as she spoke. "I come here often."

Abbie closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the surrounding smells. "You must just come here to watch nature be herself. It is beautiful here."

Abraham raised an eyebrow at her words. Of course all of her thoughts were of goodness and beauty.

"I come here to work on my skills and wash my axe in the river. It gives it a nice shine and helps it repel the blood that mars its blade."

He felt her stiffen in his arms and a smile filled his face. It was nice to see that she had fear of him because of what he did. He wanted to make sure that she had not forgotten.

Abbie pulled the blanket back over her shoulders much to Abraham's dislike. "I know that you see the beauty of this place. You carved those chess pieces and they are beautiful. Not even Moloch could take your sense of beauty away."

"There is beauty in blood flowing over a glistening blade."

Her groan of frustration made him smile even more. Abbie turned in his arms and looked into his intense blue eyes and frowned. "That is what you unfortunately do but is that what you are?"

His arms suddenly tightened around her body and her back slammed into his chest. She could feel his hot breath on her exposed right shoulder.

"What do you think that I am?" His deep voice resonated throughout her body and caused her to shake. Abbie closed her eyes listening to his deep breathing as he waited on an answer from her.

"You are a wro…wronged Man th….."

"I am a demon. A blood thirsty assassin that will not stop until I have completed what I came here to do. I have no remorse or sympathy for anyone. I am ruthless and like to kidnap females and keep them naked in my presence."

Abbie opened her eyes and looked out over the river. "The last part I believe."

She heard him growl at her and loosen his tight hold on her body and she sat forward. Abraham smiled seeing the smirk on her profile. This little thing had no fear of him. Perhaps he should not have given her the blanket.

Abbie listened to the calming sounds of the river and her smirk turned into a smile. She knew that he could be reasoned with because of the night he used his body to keep her warm. No kidnapper would be so accommodating to their victim. He gave her food and water but the clothing was an issue. She was confident in her ability to talk him out of killing Katrina. He was just angry and rightly so but he had to let that go. He was free of Moloch. He just had not realized it yet.

What was she thinking with that smile on her lips? Did she not know that she was never leaving him? He had just come to this decision while watching her. The infection would pose a problem for a while until he forced it out of her. She would enjoy his treatment of the illness.

"Can I swim in there?" Abbie looked back at him as she pointed at the slow moving river.

Abraham nodded. Her excitement tripled and she quickly escaped his hold and lap. She held the blanket around her body and looked at him as he leaned back on his left elbow on the sloping bank and watched her as she stared at him.

"Are you going to look away?"

"No,"

She looked incredulous. "But why not it is the right thing to do."

"Not if you wish to see things."

Abbie frowned at him and started walking towards the river but came to a sudden stop and looked back to see his left heel on the blanket. She looked up into his eyes.

"It is my blanket and I do not want it wet."

Anger filled her body and she threw the blanket off and ran as fast as she could to the warm water. Her body submerged into the glorious liquid. She lowered her entire body inside and then sprang up to the surface. She moved her wet hair from her eyes and wiped off the excess water from her face before looking back at the bank. Abraham was not there. The blanket was there and his clothing was piled on top of it. Abbie gasped and quickly looked around in the water but she could not see a thing. Abraham quietly surfaced behind her as Abbie continued looking into the water. He made a sound on the surface of the water and she turned and screamed when she saw him.

"Abraham!" She pushed him but she was the one that almost fell into the water. His arms circled her waist and kept her from falling in the river. She pushed against his chest for a while until she finally gave up seeing that he was not going to release her. Abbie sighed and glared up at him.

"Why won't you release me?"

"You could fall and hurt yourself then I would have to kill you because I can't have damaged bait."

Abbie smirked at his words. He had a teasing lilt to his speech. "You mean like you did the first time when I was first infected with Aphrodite."

"I do not want you to die at any other hand than mine."

Abbie placed her face closer to his and stared up into his eyes. "I don't think that killing me was even on your mind. You kissed me."

Abraham lips were suddenly on hers. Abbie whimpered as she tried to get away for a moment and then she settled down and let the horseman do what he wanted. Her head swam as did everything inside her body. She knew that her submission had something to do with the Aphrodite infection in her vein even if it was asleep when Abraham was around. His kiss deepened as his hands began roaming her body. He could hear that thumping sound again but chose to ignore it and continued kissing his captive until she completely submitted to him. Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers and Abbie laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

He slowly rubbed her back and laid his head on top of hers. She was quiet and agreeable with him this way. He would always do this to get her to agree with him. This was much more pleasurable than killing her. He was enjoying this closeness with her until she opened her eyes and saw a pair of yellow ones staring back at her. She screeched and leaped into his arms. Her breasts smashed against his face right at mouth level as she tried to climb on him. Abraham held her away from the water as she frantically searched for the creature that she saw staring at them.

"He will not harm you because you smell like me."

She did not care what he said. "What is it?"

Abraham was too busy testing the softness of her breasts with his lips to answer her. He planted small kisses on the soft mounds until she stopped squealing about the monster in the water and looked down at what he was doing. His eyes were not that intense blue anymore they were darkening towards black. She tried to get out of his arms but his mouth latched on to her right nipple. The sound from her that filled the night air made Abraham body's body shake with savage need. He dropped her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as he suckled at her right nipple. Her head fell backwards as words flew from her lips that made no sense. He felt her tremble over and over again in his arms and it pleased him.

He began walking from the river slowly still holding her nipple captive in his mouth. Abbie felt the blanket touch her back and stared up at him as he hovered above her. "I will stop when you ask me."

She was confused until his head moved down to her breasts again but this time the left nipple was the one that he favored now. She closed her eyes and felt her body going back to that place of pleasure and moaned.

Oh…. please!"

Abraham released the nipple and slowly moved up her body and hovered his lips over hers. "Please what…?"

Her head rolled to the right with a soft moan as Abraham's right hand moved down her body and between her thighs. Abbie arched her body when he touched the quivering and moist flesh that lay there. He loved the sound of her voice.

"Does it ache here…for me." He began touching her in such a way that Abbie grabbed onto the grass on the sloping bank and called out to the night. He kept touching her while shifting his body into position to replace his fingers with something more lethal. His hands moved to the space above her head on the sloping bank as his flesh pushed inside of her body.

The sharp intake of air and her sudden gaze into his eyes made him stop. Her nails dug into his arms on either side of her head holding his heavy body away from her.

"You said. Ohhhhh… you …. ah would stop." He watched her eyes close and her face crinkle with pain as he paused before moving deeper towards her source of fear. She was so small he knew the stretching of her flesh was not comfortable at the moment.

Abraham closed his eyes and moaned. "You did not ask me."

"Please…. please!"

She felt his entire body begin to shake above her. She could see and feel it in his powerful arms. Abraham lowered his head.

"Aphrodite… will cease to have power over you if you have me inside of you." Abbie shook her head in a negative fashion. She did not want Aphrodite in her body or him for that matter. Why did she think that she could talk him out if being what he was?

His hard flesh inched closer to his ultimate goal of claiming her as his. Abbie felt her body painfully expand as his flesh moved deeper towards ruining her. A sound of pain reached his ears as his body continued to stall with his plan.

He had no reason for waiting for her to say yes. He told her that he was a demon. He was a remorseless and ruthless assassin determined to kill his sworn enemies. Why should he care about causing her pain or want to her to feel good about her decision to give him her virginity?

Abraham opened his eyes and lowered his forehead to hers. She wore a pained face with her eyes closed. The thumping sound returned and he now knew what it was that she had awakened within him. "I don't want…. to hurt you. I don't want Aphrodite to put you in harm's way."

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his dark eyes as his body shook even more violently than before. The unshed tears in her eyes and the subsequent nod told him that it was okay for him to move.

"The pain will pass…" Abraham stared into her eyes as they slowly closed as he moved deeper inside her tight body.

The thing in the water started growling. Abraham's supernatural senses came to life. His flesh stopped moving forward just as he was about to break the taunt skin inside her body keeping her pure. He immediately withdrew from her and moved to the right side of her body. His arm moved over her waist and then swung her over his body. A huge metal spear slammed into the ground where Abbie's head used to be. Abraham held her tightly to his body with his right arm while on the ground. He grabbed the embedded spear with his left hand and shoved it upwards pulling it out of the ground and slamming the other speared end into the throat of his attacker. The man fell to his knees beside the blanket and blood sprayed onto the soft material. Abraham rolled to his feet with Abbie in his arms. He placed her behind his naked body.

"HENRY!"

The Warlock smiled as he stood there with twenty more of his men. "Oh did I interrupt you. I can't have you killing Aphrodite just yet she has so much to show me."

Abraham growled at the men standing in his territory. "I will kill all of you!"

Henry chuckled. "Oh they aren't for you."

The creatures in the woods began to scurry as branches and leaves flew in every direction as the thing ran towards them.

"MOLOCH!" Abraham roared and began running towards his former master. The collision knocked everyone from their feet. The force of their combined power created terrible waves on the calm river. Abbie suddenly opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the ground. She held her head as the ringing inside her ears began to lessen. Her blurry vision began to clear and she saw Abraham slamming Moloch into a tree. She heard movement to her right and saw Henry coming to. The Warlock suddenly looked in her direction.

"GET HER!"

Abbie jumped to her feet and began running into the Hollow woods with Henry and his men chasing after her.

Katrina saw the naked Abigail running towards the forest and fear filled her body. Aphrodite would soon wake and then no one would be able to put her back into slumber but the horseman. She turned her attention to Moloch and Abraham battling each other. The two had bruises but Abraham was primed for battle. He was just what Moloch had made him…a killer. Katrina decided to take care of some of the men chasing Abbie until Aphrodite woke and took care of the matter herself.

* * *

Nick still could not remember when they had decided to go against the Horseman's wishes and invaded his territory. He would kill them if he caught them.

"Ichabod I don't see this is wise."

"I saw Henry in here. He is up to something and we need to defend Abigail from his treachery."

"Okay but let's stay on the out…"

Sounds of warfare made the two men run towards the sound. They ducked just in time as Abraham's body flew over their heads and into a tree. Moloch stood a few feet from them bleeding and snarling and the two men opened fire.

* * *

Abbie stopped beside a tree at the sound of the gunfire and knew that Crane and Nick were somewhere in the woods but she could not stop to find them and she could not outrun the men perusing her. They were cloaked in magic and she could not see them. She needed clothing to protect her skin from the sharp branches. She hid behind one of the trees beside her and closed her eyes to talk to Aphrodite.

"If you don't want to become one of Henry's experiments you better wake up and do something. They said that you were powerful…well I don't believe that,"

Those cloaked in magic could hear her talking and slowed their pace and approached the tree that she hid behind.

Katrina walked from the woods and stood in front of the tree. Henry stopped running and leaned against a tree breathing hard and smiling.

"For an old woman you can run very fast."

Katrina glared at her son. "Turn from your path or the horseman will have your head."

Henry chuckled. "Oh mother you and this Horseman of yours. He is no more. Moloch has defeated him."

Katrina watched Henry's men slowly approaching her from all sides. She could feel Aphrodite rousing from her slumber. "How do you think that he escaped his dungeon that Moloch put him in. He fought him and won. You have awakened him and Aphrodite."

Henry smiled. "Good I wish to see her and then take her power." Abbie's naked body moved from behind the tree as she frowned at Henry. Aphrodite screamed from inside her human host.

"Come and take it then!"

* * *

Moloch advanced on the two men as they ran out of bullets. He began running at them but Abraham leaped over them and Moloch. He managed to get the white demon in a headlock that he could not escape from. Abraham smiled.

"I remember the torture I endured from you. The slow burning torture."

Moloch gagged. "Yours will not be so slow."

The crack of his neck left Moloch's body lifeless. Abraham dropped the beast and followed his the feeling of power coursing throughout the Hollow woods.

"Abigail!" Nick and Ichabod ran after him.

Katrina moved away from the naked Abbie glaring at her son. "I have fought your kind for centuries. You are nothing like them and never will be them."

Henry smiled. "We shall see sorceress."

Abbie lifted her head and looked towards the coming force and knew that it was the Horseman. "No I will not sleep!"

Katrina ran and tackled her as Henry's men rushed her and tried to pull Katrina off her. Aphrodite waved her hand and Katrina went flying into a tree. Henry's men backed away from the smoking being. She slowly stood and began chanting as Abraham got closer. She could see the raw power in his naked body already healing the wounds from his fight with Moloch. He was getting closer and the sorceress increased her chanting tempo. The blonde hair flew in the wind as Abraham's eyes blackened with anger. He dove at Abbie and a cloud of dust filled the clearing.

Nick covered his face and waved the dust away and saw Abraham standing there holding nothing but dust. He looked sorrowful and then he got angry. He grabbed the closest of Henry's men and snapped his neck. He grabbed two more and slammed them against trees until they stopped breathing. Ichabod and Nick tried to reload their guns but Abraham was moving too fast. Soon he would be standing before them ready to kill them as well. Henry tried to run but Abraham put him up against a tree. The black eyes of the horseman bore into the fearful eyes of the witch.

"You did this! You made her run. You made her leave me!"

Henry's eyes began turning black as Abraham squeezed his neck. "I will be the last thing you see before you die!"

"Abraham, she could not have gone far. She was not that strong and Abigail still has some control of her because of your medicine."

Abraham faced the witch as she crawled from the woods holding her stomach. "Aphrodite would only go where Abbie had been."

Ichabod stepped forward. "She would not go anywhere to hurt anyone."

Abraham growled at him "As if I care about anyone else."

Nick stepped backwards." She would go somewhere to find clothing. It would be Abbie's first thought. Most of the businesses are closed now."

Nick faced Ichabod. "What is her favorite store?"

Katrina watched her former husband fumble with the words. He had professed his love for this woman but knew nothing about her. Abigail was telling the truth. She saw Ichabod as nothing more than a friend. She had to save her now.

"Norden Jacks," The red head answered with a sense of power. She stood and Abraham released Henry and then whistled. The neighing of Daredevil could be heard throughout the trees. The naked horseman stared at the wheezing Warlock on the ground as Daredevil trotted beside him. Abraham pulled a pair of black bottoms from the saddle bag and put them on. He then vaulted into the saddle and stared down at his four guests. "I suggest you start looking because if Aphrodite has harmed Abbie I will kill you all and then I will kill all that you know. I will hunt you until the end of time."

He ushered Daredevil into a hard gallop through the dark woods all the way listening to the frantic thumping of his breaking heart.

* * *

Author's Notes.

I had to get it out of my way. This chapter was slowing down The Dark Garden editing. I hope that you enjoy it and forgive any errors you may find. I thank you for reading.~Frostbytefire


End file.
